


Rotten To the Core (Short Story)

by LookingForGranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Hermione Granger, Other, Slytherin Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookingForGranger/pseuds/LookingForGranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So I've got some mischief in my blood. Can you blame me? I never got no love." -Disney's Descendants, 'Rotten to the Core'</p><p>Hermione was known as the brightest witch of her age. To her friends, she was a goodie-two shoes. Well, not anymore. Now, she is known as the evilest Death Eater of them all. The spawn of the Devil himself. </p><p>When Hermione is faced with the task of killing Harry, who will win? The two friends, now enemies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rotten To the Core (Short Story)

Hermione walked down the dungeon halls to the Room of Requirement. She was to meet Professor Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy for the ultimate task. Defeating Harry Potter. You may wonder, why would she want to kill Harry? Well, you'll see.  
Hermione opened the door to see Draco's smirking face. "Granger." Hermione sneered back. "That's Lestrange to you now, Malfoy." Draco started mocking. That's Lestrange to you now, Malfoy! "Now, now. We don't want to waste time by gloating about our heritage, do we children?" Snape said to the pair of misfits. Hermione snorted. “What shall I be learning today, Severus?” Draco rolled his eyes. Always the kiss-up, he thought. “We will work on our wandless fighting skills.” Draco flashed a haughty look at Hermione. “Doubt that you're any good without a wand, Granger.” Hermione glared. “Well, let's see for ourselves.”   
Hermione launched herself at Draco, punching him repeatedly in the face. She stuck her arm aside and summoned her fighting staff. “Accio bow staff!” She grabbed the staff and started twirling it around, kicking and hitting Draco with it. Draco grabbed the staff and knocked Hermione to the ground. She lay there, eyes closed. Draco stood over her, when she kneed him in the crotch, flipping back to her fighting stance.   
Draco attempted punching Hermione in the face, but she grabbed his fist and flipped him to the ground.   
Draco groaned. “I think it's safe to say she knows how to fight.” He said before blacking out.

As she walked down the hallway, the body of students parted like the Red Sea for Hermione Satine Lestrange (once Hermione Jean Granger). The newest face of Evil in the school is the most feared of them all.   
Hermione was met with the two faces of her adversaries, Harry James Potter and Ronald Bilius Weasley. She smirked. “Potter. Weasley. It's good to see that my fate hasn't changed your own relationship. Why don't you just come out to the school and get it over with?” She laughed, seeing their faces turning as red as a fire hydrant.   
Ron lunged at Hermione, attempting to punch her in the face, but failing. She grabbed his fist and twisted his arm. Hermione kicked the back of Ron’s calves, knocking him to the ground. “Never try to beat me, you won't win.” She turned to face the crowd surrounding them. “Let this be an example to all of you! Never try to finish me! I will come back stronger than ever.” Her voice projected throughout the hallway, piercing the ears of every single body in reach. She whipped around and continued walking in the direction in which she was heading to. Draco followed, delighted in seeing her knock down the ginger he so desperately despised.   
Making their way to see Snape once again, Draco and Hermione linked hands. “That was the hottest thing I've ever seen.” Draco gave a simper to his lover. “It was all for you, babe.” Hermione kissed Draco’s cheek, earning a growl from the latter person. “I have an idea, let's skip Snape’s session and go up to my dorm.” Hermione could hear the smirk in Draco’s voice, the sound of her lover’s voice sending shivers down her spine. “That'd be nice.” She faked leaning in to kiss him, then ran to her lesson. Draco smirked. “So that's how you wanna play it.” 

••••••••••

Hermione Satine Lestrange was tired. Tired of waiting to have to kill Potter, tired of staying in this hell where no one else but Draco would let her truly be herself. Tired of being haunted by the memory of her past life.   
She lay in her bed, brushing her newly dyed blonde hair away from her face, remembering how she came to be this way.

Hermione walked into the house of her muggle parents, waiting to be greeted by Dan and Jean from her train ride from Hogwarts. “Mum, Dad! I'm home from Hogwarts!” She never heard an answer.   
She went into the kitchen to find two dead bodies lying on the floor surrounded by blood. “Oh my God! Mum, dad, wake up, please!” She looked at the two bodies lying before her, noticing that the knives used to kill them were still in their chests. She grabbed her wand and muttered a spell to check for prints. The prints matched on both knives to one person. Harry Potter. It was then that Hermione found out that these weren't her actual parents. But either way, she would avenge them. She promised to them to kill Harry Potter, even if she had to die in order to accomplish that goal.

Hermione woke up with a jolt, sweat covering her body. “Hermione! Thank Merlin you're alright.” It was Draco. Between the two of them, the other is the only person they were kind to.  
Hermione looked up at Draco. “Thanks for helping me, Dray.” He smiled. “Of course.”  
Hermione’s eyes hardened as she looked out her window and saw the Death Eaters attacking outside. “It's time. Let's go.” She and Draco ran to get their cloaks and wands. They ran outside and looked for their acquired positions. It was then that she heard a voice. Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. Come to die. That was her cue. It's now or never.   
She could see Harry’s silhouette walking towards the forbidden forest. She ran in a different direction, knowing that she'd meet Potter in the middle. She did. She cackled, knowing that he had nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide. Hermione started cackling. She had him right where she wanted him. “Why are you so set on destroying me, Hermione?” She glared at him. “You lost the privilege of calling me that the day you killed my parents!” Harry laughed. “It was worth it!”   
Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at Hermione. “Let's settle this already. You know who will win, Lestrange.” Hermione smirked. “Yeah, I do.” She pointed her wand straight at him. “Avada Kedavra!” Harry blocked the spell. He then threw down his wand. “Let's settle this like muggles.”   
He lunged at Hermione, knocking her to the ground. He attempted to punch her, but failed. She grabbed his fist and hit him in the face repeatedly. She got up and grabbed the bow staff that Draco threw to her. Harry grabbed the Sword of Gryffindor and fought back. Hermione twisted the middle of her staff, creating two shorter staffs. She blocked the sword and hit Harry in the stomach. He was knocked to the ground. She stood over him, putting a foot on his legs to make sure he couldn't get back up.  
What Hermione didn't count on, however, was Harry being able to grab the sword. Harry slashed her arm, knocking to the ground. She also didn't count on Draco cutting in. “Avada Kedavra!” He pointed his wand at Harry, killing him instantly. Hermione looked at Draco in shock. “No! That was supposed to be my kill! And you let him slip through my capable hands just so you could kill him with your scrawny little fingers!” Hermione yelled at Draco. “I just did you a favor! You'd be dead without me!”   
Hermione laughed. “That's what you think! Well, guess what, I can't die!” She grabbed the sword and threw it at Draco’s chest, stabbing him in the heart. Draco looked down at his chest, then at Hermione. “There was a time when I would have fallen for such a face as yours.” Hermione said as Draco dropped dead to the ground. 

••••••••••

Hermione has been running for a long time. 100 years, to be exact. Running from imprisonment. Running from death. Running from love.   
The year is now 2098. The same year she killed Harry Potter and her once lover, Draco Malfoy. She's been dying. Why? She's been dying, because there is one like her, but even more than she is. And soon enough she dies. Here comes Hell. She laughs as she dies, the blood rushing out of her body. 

Here lies Hermione Satine Lestrange. The smartest, evilest witch of her generation.


End file.
